Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction control apparatus and control method thereof, particularly relates to a technique for controlling reproduction of time series data such as moving images and audio.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with time series data such as moving images and audio, reproduction methods that are useful in searching for scenes, such as fast forward/fast rewind and jump reproduction, are utilized to enable a user to search for and reproduce desired scenes. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-259110 describes a technique for performing fast forward or fast rewind reproduction that involves reproducing single images in a moving image while jumping at a jump interval that depends on the specified fast forward or fast rewind speed.
Also, in consideration of user friendliness, techniques have been proposed for reproducing different moving images or audio according to the situation in which the device is utilized. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-325508 describes a technique for improving operability when the user wants to check the recorded state of a recorded audio signal in the case where the reproduction operation is started after the end of a series of audio recording operations, by starting reproduction from the beginning of the section recorded as a result of the most recent recording.
One use case involves the user wanting to check recorded data in the vicinity of the terminal end of one moving image unit or audio unit. For example, being able to check the end section of audio that was recorded last in the case where the user wants to check the recorded state of audio that has been recorded, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-325508, enables the user to determine whether the audio was recorded as desired to the end or whether rerecording is necessary. Also, being able to check the last section of audio that was recorded last can be used to help decide the kind of audio to record in subsequent audio recording. The same applies to shooting of moving images.
However, when jump reproduction such as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-259110 is performed, the vicinity of the terminal end of one moving image unit could possibly be jumped, and it may riot be possible to quickly and reliably check the vicinity of the terminal end of one moving image unit.